1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a puzzle toy with which a game is played for achieving the desired puzzle indication of the combination of colors, characters, symbols or the like by shifting a plurality of puzzle elements arranged checkerwise in a first direction (lengthwise, for example) and a second direction (breadthwise, for example).
2. Prior Art
A puzzle toy is already known with 16 or 15 puzzle elements, each having on its surface the specific color, pattern, figure, character, symbol or the like, the elements being movable lengthwise and breadthwise and arranged checkerwise; the puzzle is solved when the desired indication of configuration, landscape or the like is obtained by shifting puzzle elements properly, or when the puzzle elements make a specific arrangement, such as 1, 2, 3 . . . 15, and A, B, C . . . N, O.
In the above known puzzle toy, each puzzle element has its own symbol, color or the like and therefore, it is easy to presuppose or to keep in mind the order of shifting puzzle elements for solving the puzzle.